Computer systems typically employ a display or multiple displays which are mounted on a support stand and/or are incorporated into some other component of the computer system. For displays employing touch sensitive technology (e.g., touch screens), it is often desirable for a user to interact directly with such displays in order to fully utilize such touch technology during system operations.
Devices such as touch screens provide an elegant, simple, and industrially clean design for providing capabilities of both input, e.g. touch, and output, e.g. display. For example, a user can use capacitive or active pens to write directly on a touch surface. A touchscreen can be formed by placing a transparent overlay proximate the display surface. Such overlays typically detect the presence and location of input, e.g. a touch, based upon a change in electrical properties of the overlay.